The U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,954B1 ┌Kinematically Reconfigurable Camera Mount┘ discloses the support member is configured to either rest the bottom support surface on a generally horizontal surface of an object on which to place the camera supporting device or to engage the lower inwardly arched surface with a vertical front surface and a horizontal top surface forming an edge of an object on which to place the camera supporting device. However, with the flexible legs, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,954B1 can only achieve small curvature, thus, noticeably; the supporting device hangs loose on an electronic machine with thick, or even thin, front and rear walls.
In view of the shortcomings of said known device, the inventor of the present invention studied hard and devised an improved lying/hanging holding device intended to be hung on electronic machines with different thickness.